Celestial Dragon Slayer
by AshK1980
Summary: Lucy is a Dragon Slayer done right, not overpowered like nearly all of the cliches. Pairings: NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, LoRies, ScorpArius, AlBis, GaLe, Happy x Carla, Friendship!RoWen . Chapter 7 removed and reposted. Small adjustments made to chapters 1-6. Enjoy! FAR if you wish to do so.
1. 01: Farewells and Ambitions

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Summary:**_ Lucy realizes she is weak and it's not because Natsu and Lisanna say she is weak. She came to that decision on her own, so she leaves Fairy Tail for Six Years. What powers will she have gained in her six year absence? Also Wendy decides to train with her as well she really wants to see Grandeeney again. What will happen? Read to find out.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_**Episode 01: Farewells and Ambitions**_

_**Anime Characters:**_ Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Grandeeney.

_**Original Character:**_ Celestia

_****__**Pairing: NaLu.**_  


_**Ages:**_ Lucy Heartfilia: 17/23, Wendy Marvell: 12/18, Natsu Dragneel: 17/23, Lisanna Strauss: 16/22, Carla and Happy: 6/12, Erza Scarlet: 19/25, Gray Fullbuster: 19/25, MiraJane Strauss: 19/25, Elfman Strauss: 18/24

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance eventually

_**Years:**_ X791/X797

_**Timeline:**_ After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and Before the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guild X791 Normal POV...  
**_

Team Natsu, Lisanna, and Wendy had just returned from a mission. Lucy was a bit upset because Natsu had to protect her from harm again. Also Wendy was nearly knocked out. Wendy also realized that she needed to get stronger as well. Lucy's Spirits were right there with her. Loke and Aries were with her the most. Aquarius just brushed it off as if Lucy was just weak and had no business being a Celestial Spirit Mage, well that's what she says anyway, Aquarius really can relate to her as well as Scorpio, but Aquarius just doesn't want to admit it. Wendy had been a new addition to Team Natsu as well as Lisanna and Carla. Surprisingly, Lisanna got along just fine with Lucy despite the fact that she knew that Natsu liked Lucy better. Lisanna couldn't really blame Natsu for liking Lucy better, I mean she was in Edolas for two years. In fact everyone thought she was dead when in reality she was actually just sucked up in the Anima to Edolas.

* * *

_**Lucy's POV...**_

I went over to the bar and motioned Mirajane over.

"Mira, could you help me out with something?" I asked.

"What is it Lucy?" Mira asked with her ever present smile.

"I am tired of having Natsu protect me from everything." I said. "He is a nice guy and all, but I really need to get a lot stronger if I am going to be of any help to Team Natsu. Is the Master in?"

"He is in his office right now." Mirajane said. "You can go in there now if you wish to."

"Thanks Mira." I said as I headed upstairs to get to the Master's office.

* * *

_**Wendy's POV...**_

I was talking to Lisanna and the others about our mission with Carla on my shoulder then I noticed Lucy go over to Mirajane and ask her something. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I went over to Mira and asked her a question.

"Mira-San?" I asked. "What was it that Lucy-Nee was asking you about?"

"She was asking me if the Master was in." Mira said. "She said she wanted to do some special training to get stronger."

"I want to do that too, do you think I could see if Lucy-Nee wants me to come with her?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Wendy?" Carla asked. "If you're going I want to go."

"Of course I am sure." I said to my Exceed companion. "I really want to learn how to use my Wind/Sky Magic more effectively. I need to get stronger if I want to make a nice contribution to Team Natsu or any team I am placed on for that matter."

Carla nodded and flew up on my shoulder as we went into the Master's Office. We entered the office and Master Makarov was waiting for Lucy and me. Carla decided to come along with me in case I needed help.

* * *

_**Master Makarov and Master Macao's Office Normal POV...**_

Lucy and Wendy sat in chairs in front of Makarov's desk and waited for him to notice. He immediately did.

"How can I help you my children?" Makarov asked.

"I want to leave the guild and train to get stronger." Lucy said. "It will take about six years. I feel like such a burden to the team having Natsu protect me all the time. I need to build a better link with my spirits. I heard that my Mom was a Celestial Dragon Slayer is that true Master?"

"It sure is, she was the Celestial Dragon Slayer of Love & Lucky which is where she met your Father." Master Makarov said.

"I want to leave and train as well Master." Wendy said in her small voice. "I really need to get stronger so my healing magic doesn't weaken me so much when I use it."

"I understand you want to get stronger." Makarov stated. He then pondered as to whether or not to remove the guild marks of the two girls. "I think it's best that we keep the two of you on the guild roster. I will just list you as being out on assignment. You really don't need to leave the guild to train to get stronger. So you don't have to remove your guild marks or hide them. If anyone asks you why you aren't back in the guild hall, just tell them you two are on a special assignment for me."

"Thanks Master!" Lucy and Wendy exclaimed together. The future Celestial Dragon Slayer then spoke up.

"Master, could you do me a favor and add Mirajane and Elfman to the team, as well as Lisanna?"

Master Makarov nodded and happily obliged.

"As well as Gajeel-San." Wendy said in her small voice. "Having two Dragon Slayers on that team will be most beneficial. "Also Lisanna-San is very helpful when we need her. She will be a good partner for Natsu-San. They did raise Happy together from an egg before Lisanna disappeared didn't they?"

"I believe they did." Makarov said as he smiled at the three guild members. They were three of the youngest and strongest members of this guild, yes even Carla was strong in her own way. If it weren't for her, Wendy wouldn't have survived the Nirvana incident, Carla kept Wendy on the straight and narrow path keeping her from succumbing to the darkness that was Nirvana. There was no way he was going to make them remove or hide their guild marks. It just wasn't right at all. "So do you want me to tell your team that you are going on a mission or do you want to tell them?"

"No we will." Lucy said. "It's our duty as Teammates and friends."

"I must agree with Lucy-Nee." Wendy stated. "We owe it to them."

"Don't worry master, we will be back." Lucy said. "Lisanna and Gajeel can fill in nicely for us and if they want to continue to be members of our team when we return, we will gladly accept them."

Master Makarov nodded as he dismissed the three wizards.

* * *

**_Back in the main Guild Lobby Normal POV...  
_**

"Gajeel we need to talk to you and Lily." Lucy said. "We need you to come to Team Natsu's table."

"Gi-hi Let's go Lily." Gajeel said.

"Of course." Lily said.

"We will meet you there." Wendy said as her and Lucy went to their table where Lisanna, Happy, Erza, and Gray were.

"What are you two doing here?" Gray asked.

"We need to talk to you, but we have to wait until Gajeel and Lily get here." Lucy said.

"It's something that Lucy and Wendy have to do, and I am going to accompany them." Carla said.

Soon enough, Gajeel and Lily appear at Team Natsu's Table.

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, Lucy-Nee and I are leaving Fairy Tail for a six year mission, well it's more of a decision we made on our own. We need to train to get stronger to be able to help you guys more. Effective immediately." Wendy said.

"So that means, that you are now on Team Natsu." Lucy said. "You see, both Wendy and I decided to train our magical powers for the next six years. We are asking you to go on missions with Team Natsu as a member of Team Natsu. Welcome to the team to you as well Lily."

"We will be taking our leave now everybody." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. "We will be back we promise!"

"We sure will." Lucy said as tears started to form in her eyes. "We better get out of here before we change our minds."

With that Lucy, Wendy, and Carla said good bye to everyone promising that they will be back as themselves, only a lot more powerful than they are now.

Lucy somehow knew where to go to meet Grandeeney and another dragon. She, Wendy, and Carla had to go to a forest right on the edge of the Heartfilia Estate property. So they were off.

"So where are we heading Lucy-Nee?" Wendy asked.

"We are heading to the edge of a forest I own." Lucy said.

"You own a forest?" Wendy asked.

"My Daddy gave the whole estate to me in his will. However, I cannot take official ownership of it until I am 18. However, I can come on the grounds any time I want to. I can also bring friends as well." Lucy said.

"That sounds nice Lucy-Nee." Wendy said. "So how long will it take us to get to your Estate grounds?"

"It shouldn't take anymore than a couple of hours." Lucy said.

Wendy nodded and stayed close to Lucy. Wendy now sees Lucy as a big sister figure. She trusts Lucy with her life just as Lucy trusts Wendy with her life.

* * *

_**A Couple Hours Later...**_

Lucy and Wendy arrived at the Estate Grounds and headed straight for the forest.

When they got to the forest, Wendy was immediately greeted by Grandeeney. A Dragon that was sky blue with sky blue eyes. She was happy to see Wendy again.

"Hello there my child." Grandeeney said as she transformed into her human form. She was a woman that looked to be about age 35 she had long waist-length blue hair just like Wendy does she was wearing a strapless blue dress that showed her cleavage really well. She also had an hourglass figure. She had a light splattering of make up on her face that matched her blue hair.

"Hello Mother." Wendy said in a small polite voice. "This is my friend Lucy Heartfilia. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage."

"Hello Lucy, your mother told my friend Celestia all about you." Grandeeney said. "She loved you dearly and so did your father. They truly will be missed."

"I know that miss." Lucy said. "I need to get stronger, Master Makarov told me that my mother was a Celestial Dragon Slayer. He said that she was going to train me to be a Celestial Dragon Slayer as well. Then she passed away fourteen years ago. The same year all of you dragons disappeared."

"That's because she was in training to become our queen, but she had to start off as a Celestial Mage and then a Celestial Dragon Slayer first." Grandeeney said. "By the way would you like to meet Celestia?"

"I sure would!" Lucy said happily. "Anything to help me get stronger so Natsu won't have to protect me anymore."

"Very well." Grandeeney said as she returned to her dragon form and roared for Celestia to come.

Lucy waited in anticipation to see what this Celestial Dragon looked like. She couldn't wait to get stronger.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Lucy and Wendy Leave the guild to get stronger and meet up with the Sky Dragon Grandeeney who use her roar to summon the Celestial Dragon Celestia. What does this Celestia look like? You have be patient to find out.  
**_

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 02: Enter Celestia & Training Begins  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

I know I am mean! I should've extended the story a bit. However, I still have other stories to update and want to get to them first. Also this is my first Strictly Fairy Tail Fanfiction Story. I will do my best. Thanks for reading and God Bless.

~Later On AshK


	2. 02: Enter Celestia and Training Begins

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

_**Summary:**_ Lucy realizes she is weak and it's not because Natsu and Lisanna say she is weak. She came to that decision on her own, so she leaves Fairy Tail for Six Years. What powers will she have gained in her six year absence? Also Wendy decides to train with her as well she really wants to see Grandeeney again. What will happen? Read to find out.

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I amjust writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_****__**Episode 02: Enter Celestia & Training Begins**_

_**Anime Characters:**_ Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Grandeeney.

_**Original Character:**_ Celestia

___**Pairing:**__**  
**_

_**Ages:**_ Lucy Heartfilia: 17/23, Wendy Marvell: 12/18, Natsu Dragneel: 17/23, Lisanna Strauss: 17/23, Carla and Happy: Unknown, Erza Scarlet: 19/25, Gray Fullbuster: 19/25, Mirajane Strauss: 19/25, Elfman Strauss: 18/24

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance eventually, will start off as K+

_**Years:**_ X791/X797

_**Timeline:**_ After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and through the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Recap...**_

_**Previously on Celestial Dragon Slayer,**_

_Lucy and Wendy arrived at the Estate Grounds and headed straight for the forest._

_When they got to the forest, Wendy was immediately greeted by Grandeeney. A Dragon that was sky blue with sky blue eyes. She was happy to see Wendy again._

_"Hello there my child." Grandeeney said as she transformed into her human form. She was a woman that looked to be about age 35 she had long waist-length blue hair just like Wendy does she was wearing a strapless blue dress that showed her cleavage really well. She also had an hourglass figure. She had a light splattering of make up on her face that matched her blue hair._

_"Hello Mother." Wendy said in a small polite voice. "This is my friend Lucy Heartfilia. She is a Celestial Spirit Mage."_

_"Hello Lucy, your mother told my friend Celestia all about you." Grandeeney said. "She loved you dearly and so did your father. They truly will be missed."_

_"I know that miss." Lucy said. "I need to get stronger, Master Makarov told me that my mother was a Celestial Dragon Slayer. He said that she was going to train to be a Celestial Dragon Slayer as well. Then she passed away fourteen years ago. The same year all of you dragons disappeared."_

_"That's because she was in training to become our queen, but she had to start off as a Celestial Mage and then a Celestial Dragon Slayer first." Grandeeney said. "By the way would you like to meet Celestia?"_

_"I sure would!" Lucy said happily. "Anything to help me get stronger so Natsu won't have to protect me anymore."_

_"Very well." Grandeeney said as she returned to her dragon form and roared for Celestia to come._

_Lucy waited in anticipation to see what this Celestial Dragon looked like. She couldn't wait to get stronger._

* * *

_**Out of nowhere...**_

A Golden Dragon seemed to be flying through the air at a massive speed.. It was easy to see that she had been around a lot longer than Grandeeney had. There was no doubt that this dragon was the Celestial Dragon that had trained Lucy's Mother. Unfortunately, Layla died before she could be trained to be a Dragon Queen, so The Celestial Dragon is the acting queen of the Dragon World right now since she has been around the longest. Was the child of Layla Heartfilia the destined ruler of the Dragon World? Only time will tell, first this Golden Dragon had to train the daughter of her student in the art of Dragon Slaying.

Lucy looked up in awe. This was her destiny she was sure of it. There was no way she would be weak when she returned to the guild. Also Wendy would be a lot stronger as well once she returned. Heck maybe they can make it back in less then 6 years. Who knew. As the Golden Dragon was flying in the sky with her giant wings for her giant body she looked on her new pupil. There was no doubt in her mind, that this one was the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. The Golden Dragon landed and took on a human form to be a bit less intimidating than a giant dragon. She was about 5'10" tall with an hourglass figure, long flowing Golden Blond Hair, her bust was about a 38C Cup. Her eyes were a Golden Brown like Lucy's. She was wearing a dress much like Grandeeney was, only hers was gold and strapless. She looked to be about 35 as well. Her body was beautiful her eyelashes were long and luscious. She had pouty lips with Golden Yellow Lipstick on them. She walked up to Lucy and Greeted her.

"Greetings Lucy Heartfilia." The Golden Blond haired lady said. "My name is Celestia. I am known as the Celestial Dragon. I heard from Grandeeney here that you are looking to get stronger along with your friend Wendy. I see you brought an exceed as well. The next several years will be really tough, and it will make all of your spirits as well as you a lot stronger. Do you understand?"

"I do understand miss Celestia." Lucy said with a curtsy, she was still wearing her Key of the Starry Skies Outfit. "I will do my best to make you and my Dearly Departed Mother proud!"

"I know you will Lucy." Celestia said. "And you can drop the Miss, I am not that formal."

"Thank you Celestia." Lucy said. "So can we get started?"

"First we need to take you to our world." Celestia said as she turned back into her Dragon form once again. "Hop on and hold on tight."

Grandeeney then turned back into her dragon form and motioned for Wendy and Carla to get on.

"Time will pass at the same rate in the Dragon World as it does here on Earthland." Celestia said.

"You two will be back in six years at the most." Grandeeney said. "It may be less time if you do really well."

Lucy and Wendy held on to their dragons tightly as not to fall. It was time for their training to become stronger mages. With that, Grandeeney, Celestia, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy headed into a portal that would take them to the Dragon World. They knew the battle would be tough, but they had to do it to get stronger.

* * *

_**Dragon World...**_

The two dragons landed and let their passengers get off of their backs. They also changed into their human forms. Wendy already knew what she had to eat to replenish her strength and magic, but Lucy had no idea what she had to eat.

"So um, Celestia what is it that I have to eat to replenish my energy and strength?" Lucy asked.

"Well to do that you have to eat dirt, rocks, minerals, and anything that is buried in the ground. Heck even grass is a celestial object so you need to eat that as well as bark off of trees. Any other questions?" Celestia asked as she smiled exposing her extremely long Canines that were even longer than Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeels. The same thing could be said about Grandeeney's Canine Teeth as well.

"Won't the rocks, boulders and stones break my teeth?" Lucy asked in fear. "I mean, I don't have the teeth like you."

"Oh don't worry, I already see some changes in you. Just like your mother, your teeth have already changed and since you are so close with your celestial spirits they are changing even faster than what Layla's did. You definitely look just like her. She would be proud." Celestia said.

"I know she is proud of me." Lucy said as tears escaped her eyes. "I miss her so much!"

"She is watching over you from up above my dear." Celestia said. "She is so proud of you. Now how about we start training. You can call out one of your spirts if you wish to do so. I prefer a spirit that uses a minimal amount of magic."

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled out a Silver Key. "Open Gate of Canis Minor! Nikola!"

With that Plue was summoned to her side.

Carla was already at Wendy's side.

Both Dragons in human form sat down on the ground and crossed their legs.

"First we must be at peace with our element!" Celestia said.

"Sit down on the ground and meditate." Grandeeney said.

With that the two Mages in training do as they are asked.

"Are you sure we really need six years to train?" Lucy asked.

"That seems like a long time to train." Wendy said. "I was only trained for five years before you disappeared Mom."

"I know, but that was just the preliminary training and you didn't have any experience." Grandeeney said. "Lucy has had 17 years of Celestial Wizard Training thanks to her late mom."

"So yeah, this will be a bit longer, but we are starting off with the basics first. Meditation is the key to successfully becoming a strong Dragon Slayer." Celestia added.

With that everyone went back to meditation.

What great adventures await Lucy Heartfilia, Celestia, Wendy, Grandeeney, Carla, and Plue? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Lucy and Wendy meet up with the two dragons and catch a ride to dragon world along with Carla.  
**_

_**Lucy summons Plue to train with her. How will Plue get stronger?  
**_

_**Be on the lookout for the next installment to find out!  
**_

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 03: Training, Training, and More Training!  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

Yes! I updated a lot sooner than I expected to do so. Updates to this story along with my other two newest stories will be the most frequent ones you see for a while. There will be a time skip in the next chapter. Just giving all of you a heads up. Thank you for all of your continued support!

~Later On AshK


	3. 03: Training and the Return!

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_**Episode 03: Training and the Return!  
**_

_**Original Character: **_Celestia

_**Pairing:**_ NaLu, Carla x Happy, LoRies, ScorpArius, AlBis, GaLe, ElfEver, GrUvia_**  
**_

_**Ages:**_ Lucy Heartfilia: 17/20/23, Wendy Marvell: 12/15/18, Romeo Conbolt: 13/16/19, Natsu Dragneel: 17/20/23, Lisanna Strauss: 17/20/23, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy: 6/9/12, Erza Scarlet: 19/22/25, Gray Fullbuster: 19/22/25, MiraJane Strauss: 19/22/25, Elfman Strauss: 18/21/24 Gajeel Redfox and Levy: 19/22/25

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance eventually, will start off as K+

_**Years:**_ X791/X794/X797

_**Timeline:**_ After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and and through the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Wendy and Lucy started their training to become stronger. Lucy to become a Celestial Dragon Slayer and Wendy to become a stronger Sky Dragon Slayer.

* * *

_**Dragon World...**_

The two dragons landed and let their passengers get off of their backs. They also changed into their human forms. Wendy already knew what she had to eat to replenish her strength and magic, but Lucy had no idea what she had to eat.

"So um, Celestia what is it that I have to eat to replenish my energy and strength?" Lucy asked.

"Well to do that you have to eat dirt, rocks, minerals, and anything that is buried in the ground. Heck even grass is a celestial object so you need to eat that as well as bark off of trees. Any other questions?" Celestia asked as she smiled exposing her extremely long Canines that were even longer than Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeels. The same thing could be said about Grandeeney's Canine Teeth as well.

"Won't the rocks, boulders and stones break my teeth?" Lucy asked in fear. "I mean, I don't have the teeth like you."

"Oh don't worry, I already see some changes in you. Just like your mother, your teeth have already changed and since you are so close with your celestial spirits they are changing even faster than what Layla's did. You definitely look just like her. She would be proud." Celestia said.

"I know she is proud of me." Lucy said as tears escaped her eyes. "I miss her so much!"

"She is watching over you from up above my dear." Celestia said. "She is so proud of you. Now how about we start training. You can call out one of your spirts if you wish to do so. I prefer a spirit that uses a minimal amount of magic."

"Okay!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled out a Silver Key. "Gate of the Canis Minor Constellation! Come to my aid! Nikora!"

With that Plue was summoned to her side.

Carla was already at Wendy's side.

Both Dragons in human form sat down on the ground and crossed their legs.

"First we must be at peace with our element!" Celestia said.

"Sit down on the ground and meditate." Grandeeney said.

With that the two Mages in training do as they are asked.

"Are you sure we really need six years to train?" Lucy asked.

"That seems like a long time to train." Wendy said. "I was only trained for five years before you disappeared Mom."

"I know, but that was just the preliminary training and you didn't have any experience." Grandeeney said. "Lucy has had 17 years of Celestial Wizard Training thanks to her late mom."

"So yeah, this will be a bit longer, but we are starting off with the basics first. Meditation is the key to successfully becoming a strong Dragon Slayer." Celestia added.

With that everyone went back to meditation.

* * *

_**Three Years Later...**_

It has been three years since Lucy and Wendy have left the guild to train and get stronger. Lucy has lost a lot of weight and she is more trim and sexy than she ever was. Her hair is now Waist-Length and she now sported a nice firm 38 C-Cup Bust. She has now become a full Celestial Dragon Slayer and gotten some new keys as well. This time she had gotten some more keys. She still had yet to obtain the last two Golden Zodiac Keys. Plue had grown as well. He now walked on all fours and was fierce and was very protective of Lucy and Wendy as well as Grandeeney and Celestia. Carla had also aged gracefully as well. She now sported a Pink halter top and mini skirt. She now could grow to a bit shorter than Panther Lily and she had her own magic as well. She also carried a whip similar to Lucy's only it was Celestial Spirit King agreed to become a partner to Lucy now that she had become a Celestial Dragon Slayer. He also gave her another couple Rare Silver Keys. Silver Dragon Draco and Master Hunter Orion. Orion has been training Saggitarius in the fine art of archery. Also Loke/Leo and the other spirits have gotten stronger and more powerful as well. As for Wendy, she now looked almost exactly like her Edolas Counterpart. Her Sky Dragon Slayer Powers have gotten a lot stronger and she no longer had any need for her dresses to be held up with a strap. Her bust had increased in size to a 38 B-Cup. She definitely changed a lot in just three years unlike Reedus said. Little did Carla know that Happy had also gotten stronger and could match pace with Lily on his best days. The training commenced for a bit longer.

* * *

_**X794 Normal POV Earthland...**_

Everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild had been training as well, but unlike Lucy, Wendy, the dragons, and Carla they hadn't been taking their training as seriously as Happy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, the Strauss Siblings, Levy, and Erza as well as Laxus and Mystogan(who returned to Edolas after a brief visit.) Cana and Gildarts had formed a Father-Daughter team once Cana became S-Class. However, despite the partying they did Fairy Tail had once again become the Strongest Guild in all Fiore. Evidentally they decided to train as well while Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were gone. Cana was the only one that had become S-Class because a lot of the rest of the guild that weren't S-Class Wizards missed Lucy, Wendy, and Carla too much to concentrate on exam, but still got stronger after all. Also Droy returned to his tip-top in shape form as well because of the training.

* * *

_**Back to the Dragon World...**_

The training continued to commence for Lucy and Company. As time went on everyone got stronger. After an eventful training Session, Lucy and Company retired for the night.

* * *

_**Time Skip Three More Years Down the Road Dragon World...**_

Lucy and Wendy's training had come to an end and it was time for Lucy, Wendy, Carla, as well as Lucy's Spirits new and old to return to Earthland and back to the Guild. Wendy now looked exactly like her Edolas Counterpart and even wore similar outfits to her. However she decided to go with a new version of her original outfit from when she first joined the Alliance as a member of Cait Shelter. However it was a Halter Top and a Mini-Skirt of the same color. She still had the wings on her shoes though. Lucy had become so strong that she really didn't feel the need to dress like she did before they left. She now had on a Blue, White, and Gold Halter Top similar to what she wore when she was captured by Oracion Seis, however she didn't have the pigtails that she had in that battle. Her hair still remained Waist-Length and was still Golden Blond. Her bust along with Wendy's Bust was a 38C-Cup Lucy still wanted to expose her cleavage. Also now that Wendy actually had Cleavage, she wanted to flaunt it as well. As the two Dragon Slayers waved good bye to their dragons, a portal opened back to Earthland. Celestia as well as the other dragons said to Lucy if she wanted to become Queen of the Dragon's someday, she would have to come back and train some more. Lucy said that she would definitely take that into consideration. It has been so long since the world had had a queen or so she thought.

As Lucy and Wendy entered the portal and the dragons waved goodbye to them as it closed, a middle-age woman that looked just like Lucy appeared out of the shadows. It was Layla Heartfilia.

"Thank you Grandeeney, Celestia, Metallicana, Igneel, and everyone." Queen Layla said. "For keeping the fact that I had just disappeared like the rest of you guys did to the Dragon World to rule it along with my husband Jude a secret."

"No problem my Queen and King." Celestia said.

"I am very proud of you for doing that." King Jude said. "This world was created for our daughter to rule eventually."

"I still have to somehow get Pisces and Libra back from Yukino to give them to Lucy." Queen Layla said. "However she is not ready to get the final two Zodiac Keys even though she has gotten some new ones in her training. She is also not ready to become the next Queen yet. She still has to find a husband."

"I think that Natsu fellow is a good match for her." King Jude said. "He would make a good mate for our daughter. Don't you agree Layla?"

Layla looked at the history of Natsu in her Archive Magic. She was pleased.

"I would be proud to call that hothead my son." Queen Layla smiled.

"So would I dear so would I." King Jude smiled as well and then turns back to the dragons. "I still wish for you to keep our secret about us being alive for the time being. It's in the best interest of Lucy."

"Understood." All the dragons chorused. "We can't even tell Makarov or the others can we?"

"That is correct." King Jude and Queen Layla said.

* * *

_**Earthland X797 Normal Point of View...**_

"Wow! I can't believe it has already been six years can you Imouto-Chan?" Lucy said as she referred to Wendy.

"I know Onee-Chan." Wendy said to Lucy. "I am so glad that we see each other as sisters now!"

"So am I." Lucy said. "I still can't believe how much you have changed over the years. I bet you Romeo will be surprised to see you."

"I wonder if he has changed any." Wendy asked. At one time during her training, she had a crush on Romeo, but then realized though she may be only 18 now, technically she is actually 25 so it wouldn't work out between them anyway. "I guess I we will find out won't we?"

"I wonder if Happy has changed any." Carla asked. "I bet you he still loves fish. I am so glad that you talked me into liking fish Lucy-San."

"Come on Carla," Lucy stated. "You know you can call me Lucy. Please drop the formality. We are sisters now."

Carla nodded and then heard the sounds of battle raging. Lucy smelt familiar scents as did Wendy.

"It's our Nakama they are in danger." Lucy said.

"We have to help them Onee-Chan!" Wendy said. "I know they have gotten stronger and more powerful but they need our help."

"Right!" Lucy said as her Wendy, and Carla ran toward the noise.

They arrived to see that their guild mates were fighting and Happy was fighting along side Lily. This made Carla blush. She knew she had to fight. Otherwise they would get hurt. She then transformed into her Battle Mode. Her outfit increased in size her halter top and skirt clung to her hourglass figure tightly. Her bust was easily a 38A-Cup.

"Sky Magic Empowerment." Carla said. "Sky Combat Smash!"

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

All of a sudden the Fairy Tail guild members that were fighting saw their attackers fall to the ground. When they turned to see who had helped them no one was in sight.

Gajeel and Natsu smelt something familiar. It was Cherry Blossoms and Vanilla. That meant that Lucy was here. They also could smell Wendy and Carla as well.

"Is this smell who I think it is?" Natsu asked.

"I agree with you Natsu." Gajeel said. "It is definitely Bunny Girl and Smallfry."

"That means that they are back!" Gray said happily after he finished off the last of the attacker. "We have to get back to the guild!"

"I agree!" Erza said.

Levy and Lisanna followed them back to the Guild. Lisanna then went over to her sister and brother.

"Erza asked me to invite you to join Team Natsu along with Levy." Lisanna said.

Mirajane and Elfman accept the offer. The activities wind down at the Guild Hall as everyone goes home except for the original members of Team Natsu. They are given permission by Makarov to sleep in the rooms on the first floor. There are three extra beds for Wendy, Lucy, and Carla when they return.

Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray were the only ones that decided to stay the night. Gajeel, Lily, Levy, and the Strauss Siblings returned to their own homes.

* * *

_**Guild Masters' Office Makarov's POV...**_

I had received a note from Lucy and Wendy a couple days ago saying that they would return soon. The note also said to not be surprised at how much they have changed. It also mentioned that Carla had achieved a battle mode the same way that Happy had by training and training hard. I also receive word from two people whom I thought were deceased that they were alive and well in the Dragon World and saw all the training my children had done. The note also said not to show Macao it either because all three of them wanted it to be a surprise. I then heard my back door open and a wonderful sight beheld my eyes. Three of my children whom I thought would never come back had arrived. I immediately recognized Lucy, and Carla despite the different outfits, but I couldn't recognize the beautiful blue-haired one at all until Carla hopped up on the Blue-Haired young ladies shoulder.

"Wendy?" I asked. "Little Wendy is that you?"

"Hai Master." The Blue-Haired young lady said with a polite curtsy. "It's me Wendy. I am not so little anymore am I?"

The Blue-Haired young lady now revealed to be Wendy smoothed out her outfit and sat down quietly along with Lucy and Carla.

"I'm so glad that we didn't have to remove our guild marks." Lucy said happily. "I don't think any of us would remove our guild mark whether we left to train or not. Right Wen-Chan?"

"Right Lu-Nee. Who in their right mind would want to remove their guild mark that they loved so much. It just isn't right. Or remove it and have it applied in a different place and with a different color?" Wendy added. "If someone loves their mark well enough, they shouldn't want to remove it whether they leave to train or not."(1)

"Welcome back my Children!" I exclaimed happily. "You have gotten three additional new members to your team besides the ones that had become part of your team before you left. Or do you want to form your own team?"

"We will be happy to return to Team Natsu." Wendy said, then added. "However, Master can I ask you something?"

"What is it my child?" I asked as I looked into the Sky Maiden's eyes. The sparkle that she had in her eyes before when near Romeo had vanished. Perhaps she realized that even though she is only 18 now, technically she is 25 and Lucy is technically 30, so it wouldn't work out between her and Romeo.

"Could you add Romeo to Team Natsu as well?" Wendy asked hopefully, though she had no romantic feelings for the young fire magic user, she still saw him as the little brother she never had.(2)

"I see, " I said. "I don't see a problem with that. It's done. Of course before I make it official I have to run it by Master Macao first. He is currently the head master of the guild even though I too am Guild Master here as well, he is the one that takes on the bulk of the duties now."

"Understandable master." Wendy said. "Thank you for letting us return."

"No problem my child." I said then turned to Lucy. "Lucy, two people have been really worried about you. Lisanna and Natsu. Lisanna asked Natsu out while you were gone, but Natsu declined. I think he was waiting for you to come back. You look much more beautiful than ever before my child. Natsu would approve."

"Thanks Master." Lucy said with a blush. "Is everyone here now?"

"Only Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy." I said. "The others went home for the night. They may be at their table. You should go greet them."

"We will do so master!" Carla said.

With that my three children that had just returned left my office and went into the main area.

* * *

_**Out in the main area of the Guild Normal POV...**_

Lucy ran over to Natsu and gave him a hug. At first Natsu didn't recognize the Blond Girl that had hugged her. Erza, Gray and Happy immediately recognized her and Carla, but the young blue-haired lady they had a hard time recognizing. It took Natsu a while but he knew he had smelled the two smells these two girls were letting off before. It was Wendy and Lucy. Natsu grabbed Lucy tightly and squeezed her and immediately noticed her longer Canines. He knew what that meant.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a blush on his face. "Is that really you?"

Lucy just giggled and blushed. She then embraced Natsu and kissed him on the lips gently.

"In the flesh Flame Brain!" Lucy exclaimed, then added. "I'm back and I am stronger than ever. I got a few more keys. I have also mastered the Urano Metria and I can use it without blacking out! I am also a Celestial Dragon Slayer now!"

"Natsu-San!" Wendy said as she embraced Natsu from behind.

"Happy!" Carla exclaimed as she embraced happy.

"Hi Carla!" Happy said with a smile. "I got a fish for you."

Happy waited for the pounding that he normally got but it never came, instead Carla embraced him harder and happily took the offering.

"I learned to like fish while I was training Happy." Carla said.

"Hey there Lucy." Gray said. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Gray." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, it's been a while." Erza said. "This guild is once again the strongest."

"That's great Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. "I am so happy to be back."

"So am I." Wendy said.

"I am too!" Carla said with her mouth full of the fish that Happy had given her.

"I think we need to get to sleep." Lucy said. "We have had a long 6 years."

"It has been long for us as well Lucy." Natsu said. "Would you like to go out with me sometime as Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

Lucy thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Well we are both Dragon Slayers now." Lucy said happily. "So when do you want to go out?"

"After our mission tomorrow." Natsu said. "We are going to go out like old times, only this time with Wendy and Carla as members of Team Natsu."

"What about the others?" Lucy asked.

"Oh we will go on missions with them sometimes as well, but at the moment seven of us is enough." Natsu said. "Especially now that you, Wendy, and Carla have gotten so much stronger."

"We have gotten stronger as well." Erza chimed in.

"All of us at the guild were training while you three were training." Gray said as he referred to Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. "Erza, Natsu, Happy and I took it a lot more serious than the others did, but nonetheless we all got stronger. Droy even returned to his Tip-Top Shape! Oh yeah, Cana made S-Class."

"That's great!" Both Female Dragon Slayers chimed together.

With that the newly reunited and expanded Team Natsu chatted for a while and then went into the room and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Lucy, Wendy, and Carla Train, get stronger and return. Fairy Tail is back to being the strongest Guild. Lucy gets two new keys Draco and Orion. Team Natsu is reunited and expanded. What will happen now? Only time will tell.  
_**

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 04: The New Team Natsu's 1st Mission!  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

(1) In a lot of the Lucy leaves Fairy Tail to train for a certain amount of years stories, she always removes her guild mark and comes back later as a Mary Sue and changes the location and color of her guild mark. The real Lucy wouldn't do that. After everything she has been through before she joined Fairy Tail, and even during her tenure as a member of Fairy Tail as she ever once wanted to have her guild mark removed to go train somewhere? I don't think so.

(2) I am probably going to get a lot of hate from the RomEndy(Romeo Conbolt x Wendy Marvell) fans for saying this, but it has to be said. Wendy is technically _**SIX**_ years older than Romeo is so it wouldn't work out between the two sorry Romeo and Wendy fans, but it just wouldn't work which is why this Friendship! RoWen fan fiction story.

~Later On AshK


	4. 04: The New Team Natsu's 1st Mission!

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_****__**Episode 04: The New Team Natsu's 1st Mission!  
**_

* * *

_**Original Character: **_

Celestia

* * *

_****__**Pairings: **_

Natsu x Lucy, Happy x Carla, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, Aquarius x Scorpio, Leo/Loke x Aries, Al x Bisca,Others TBD._**  
**_

* * *

_**Ages: **_

Lucy Heartfilia: 23, Wendy Marvell: 18, Romeo Conbolt: 19, Natsu Dragneel: 23, Lisanna Strauss: 22, Carla, Pantherlily and Happy: 12, Erza Scarlet: 25, Gray Fullbuster: 24, MiraJane Strauss: 25, Elfman Strauss: 24 Gajeel Redfox: 23 and Levy: 23

* * *

_**Year: **_

X797

* * *

_**Timeline: **_

After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and throughout the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Wendy and Lucy returned and looked almost exactly the same, of course Wendy looked a lot different so did Carla. Wendy was now a really strong Sky Dragon Slayer and Lucy is now a Celestial Dragon Slayer. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla found out that The Fairy Tail Guild was in danger and they needed help. They arrived back in Earthland and then stayed in the shadows and defeated the enemy that was attacking Team Natsu. Also we found out that Layla and Jude are still alive and are currently ruling the Dragon World until Lucy is ready to take over.

* * *

_**Out in the main area of the Guild Normal POV...**_

Lucy ran over to Natsu and gave him a hug. At first Natsu didn't recognize the Blond Girl that had hugged her. Erza, Gray and Happy immediately recognized her and Carla, but the young blue-haired lady they had a hard time recognizing. It took Natsu a while but he knew he had smelled the two smells these two girls were letting off before. It was Wendy and Lucy. Natsu grabbed Lucy tightly and squeezed her and immediately noticed her longer Canines. He knew what that meant.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked with a blush on his face. "Is that really you?"

Lucy just giggled and blushed. She then embraced Natsu and kissed him on the lips gently.

"In the flesh Flame Brain!" Lucy said. "I'm back and I am stronger than ever. I got a few more keys! I have also mastered the Urano Metria and I can use it without blacking out! I am also a Celestial Dragon Slayer now!"

"Natsu-San!" Wendy said as she embraced Natsu from behind.

"Happy!" Carla exclaimed as she embraced happy.

"Hi Carla!" Happy said with a smile. "I got a fish for you."

Happy waited for the pounding that he normally got but it never came, instead Carla embraced him harder and happily took the offering.

"I learned to like fish while I was training Happy." Carla said.

"Hey there Lucy." Gray said. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Gray." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy, it's been a while." Erza said. "This guild is once again the strongest."

"That's great Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. "I am so happy to be back."

"So am I." Wendy said.

"I am too!" Carla said with her mouth full of the fish that Happy had given her.

"I think we need to get to sleep." Lucy said. "We have had a long 6 years."

"It has been long for us as well Luce." Natsu said. "Would you like to go out with me sometime as Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

Lucy thought about it for a second then nodded.

"Well we are both Dragon Slayers now." Lucy said happily. "So when do you want to go out?"

"After our mission tomorrow." Natsu said. "We are going to go out like old times, only this time with Wendy and Carla as members of Team Natsu."

"What about the others?" Lucy asked.

"Oh we will go on missions with them sometimes as well, but at the moment seven of us is enough." Natsu said. "Especially now that you, Wendy, and Carla have gotten so much stronger."

"We have gotten stronger as well." Erza chimed in.

"All of us at the guild were training while you three were training." Gray said as he referred to Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. "Erza, Natsu, Happy and I took it a lot more serious than the others did, but nonetheless we all got stronger. Droy even returned to his Tip-Top Shape! Cana obtained S-Class."

"That's great!" Both girls chimed together.

With that the newly reunited and expanded Team Natsu chatted for a while and then went into the room and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Lucy and Natsu were the first ones to get up. "So let's head to the job board." Lucy said with her smile.

"That sounds good to me." Natsu said.

Lucy and Natsu went out to the main hall and saw that the Strauss Siblings and Master Makarov were the only ones there which was really strange.

"Hey Gramps." Natsu said. "Where is everyone else? I thought they would be thrilled to see Lucy and Wendy back."

That's when the rest of Team Natsu woke up and made their presence known.

"They are, they are just out on some assignments. I need Team Natsu to leave on a day long mission. Evidentally not all of Oracion Seis was defeated after we destroyed the Infinity Clock. They were arrested, but somehow they escaped. Angel and Racer were the ones that escaped. They have to be brought to justice. They are in Magnolia causing havoc. We will send you help if you need it." Master Makarov said. He then motioned for Wendy to come over.

"There is someone here who wants to see you." Makarov said.

"Um who is it?" Wendy asked with a blush.

"Oi Wendy-Nee." A deeper voice said. To Wendy he smelled familiar. Wendy followed the scent and the voice. In front of her stood someone dressed like Natsu that even looked like Natsu now. He was about Natsu's height he had a scarf on. He wore nothing on his upper half of the body but a vest. He also wore loose pants and slip on shoes.

"Romeo is that you?" Wendy asked as she took a closer look at the man in front of her. "Is that really you? Did Master Macao approve you joining our team?"

"It's me Wendy-Nee." Romeo said. "I must say you have turned out quite beautiful. Also yes my dad did approve me joining your Team."

"Th-thanks Romeo" Wendy said. "You have turned out quite handsome. However, I don't think it would ever workout between us. You see I did some thinking while I was training. While I am 18 now, Technically I am 25. It really wouldn't work out between us. I realized this while I was training. I did have a crush on you, but eventually realized that I am actually supposed to be seven years older than I am."

Lucy and Natsu were looking at the two.

"Well why don't you two kiss already?" Lucy asked as she wrapped her arms around Natsu and tilted her head to her left while Natsu tilted his head to his left.

"Like we are about to do." Natsu said as he embraced Lucy and kissed her lovingly.

"Didn't you just here what Wendy-Nee said?" Romeo asked with relief. "It really wouldn't work out between us, technically Wendy is supposed to be 25. Remember? All of you are supposed to be 7 years older than you actually are. Remember the seven years on Tenrou Island, being frozen?"

Lucy and Natsu realized this and sweat dropped.

Team Natsu: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Happy, Carla.

Other members of Team Natsu soon: Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, others to be determined though Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Jet, and Droy may form a new Team Shadow Gear sometime in the future 14 is to big for a team. They won't all go on missions at the same time, but Wendy, Romeo, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Carla will always be featured.

"Um I think that Erza and I had to take care of something with the other guild members as well so we are going to stay behind." Gray said.

"So you six go on this mission alone. You have three Dragonslayers and two powerful exceed ready for battle." Erza said.

With that Erza and Gray went out the Guild doors.

"Well it's up to you six." Makarov said. "Bring the remaining members of Oracion Seis to justice!"

"As you wish Master Makarov." Team Natsu said as they took to the streets to find the two missing members of Oracion Seis that had escaped.

* * *

_**At the center of town...**_

"Wendy, " Lucy said. "You Romeo, and Carla go to the north side of town."

"Lucy, Happy, and me will go to the South Side of Town." Natsu said.

"So we are Team Natsu A and Team Natsu B." Lucy said.

Everyone nodded and went toward where they were supposed to go.

* * *

_**North Side of Town with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy...**_

Lucy, Natsu and Happy followed a large path of destruction in Northern Magnolia. It was even worse then when they used to go on missions 13 years ago, of course they were still only 6 years older than they were back in X784 due to the fact that they along with several other members of Fairy Tail were frozen in time.

"Natsu, is there something that you and I have to do to keep other people from wanting to date us?" Lucy asked as she moved a Stray lock of her hair out of her face.

"We have to mark each other as mates." Natsu said. "

"So like how do we do that?" Lucy asked having a suspicion on what they have to do since her mom told her what she had to do to mark Jude as her mate. "Do we have to bite each other on the neck or something?"

"How did you know we had to do that Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Wait a minute, I heard that your mother was a Celestial Dragon Slayer like you are now."

"That's true Natsu," Lucy said. "That's how I know. I just have a feeling that Celestia hasn't told me everything. I felt as if two people were watching me when I was training in the Dragon World. Do you think my parents could still be alive?"

"I don't know Lucy." Natsu said. "You can't give up hope, just like I haven't given up hope that Igneel is still alive."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said as she hugged her Boyfriend. "So when are we supposed to mark each other?"

"I think when we finally decide that we will be together forever." Natsu said. "I do want to be with you forever Lucy, but it's to soon to mark each other."

"I agree with you Natsu and also want to be together forever with you." Lucy said. "We just need to take our time for that type of decision."

Natsu nodded as Happy continued to lead the two lovebirds via the path of destruction.

When they got to where the destruction ended they saw a girl with angel wings and several angels causing destruction.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Loke! Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy said as she put one of her keys in a nearby freshwater spring. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

As she said that all of the spirits came forth.

"Lucy! That's too much of a drain on your magic." Natsu said worriedly as she looked to see that Lucy was just fine. "Um why aren't you falling?"

"She didn't train for six years for nothing you know." Loke said. "Princess Lucy has gotten much stronger."

"That's very true." Aries said. "She also got me to stop saying I'm sorry all the time. There is no need for it."

"Lucy may be annoying," Aquarius says from her spot in the spring. "But she helped me to do this."

Aquarius' Mermaid Tail turned into a pair of long legs(1). She also had a Sea Blue Skirt at her waist where her legs formed from the Mermaid Tail.

"Now I can be on land with my Scorpi!" Aquarius said as she cuddled the giant Scorpion man.

"We Are! Lucy has gotten a lot stronger." Scorpio said. "Even Capricorn approves!"

"Um excuse me guys, we have to stop those moving statues!" Lucy said. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

"I'm right with you Luce!" Natsu said. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Loke why did you call Lucy Princess?" Happy asked.

"It's not your concern." Loke said. "Regulus Impact! Virgo always calls Lucy Princess. Or did you forget already?"

"Oh yeah that's right Happy said"

Loke's attack hit several angels.

Aquarius and Scorpio created a Waterspout Sandstorm unison raid attack.

Aquarius and Scorpio linked their hands with each other.

"Water Sandstorm!" Aquarius and Scorpio said in unison. "Unison raid attack!"

Lucy and Natsu got back to back as Happy turned into his warrior form and drew out his pair of Kama. Happy spun the two Kama around and was able to shoot a beam of light at the angels knocking them out.

Lucy and Natsu both puffed up their face as they prepared for their unison raid attack.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON!" Lucy and Natsu both said as dual beams came out of their mouths and combined into one attack.

None of the attacks from any of Team Natsu or any of the spirits were at full strength. They were at about half-strength, but there had to be an occasional unison raid attack from one time to another, just not all out unison raid attack. If the group used unison raids all the time their magic would be drained in a matter of minutes. Even though the whole group has been training for six years, there are still limits to their magical power.

All the angels were taken down and Angel was out of coins so she tried to use Aries again. Aries and Loke combined for a half-power unison raid attack on her. This attack weakened her considerably as she tried to summon another angel. Lucy would have none of that.

"You escaped again before you could be captured!" Lucy said angrily as she was face to face with Angel with Natsu in the back.

"Well if it isn't the weak little Celestial Wizard Lucy Heartfilia!" Angel said. "How can you summon six spirits at once?"

"Oh I can summon more than that and send them back just as easily." Lucy said with a smirk. "Okay everyone thanks for your help. You six can return to the Spirit World now."

Lucy then swung her six keys in the air and the gates of the spirits closed after they returned. Lucy looked over to Natsu.

"Natsu, I want you and Happy to go find Wendy, Romeo, and Carla and help them out please." Lucy said. "You can trust me to take care of myself now."

Natsu nodded as he and Happy headed off. Happy activated his Aera magic.

"Hey Lucy watch this." Natsu said with a smirk. "Wings of the Fire Dragon Assemble!"

Once Natsu said that bright read wings appeared out of Natsu's back. Yes her Natsu had definitely gotten stronger. She smiled as she watched her Boyfriend fly off with his Exceed Companion.

"You really think you can handle me without your lousy spirits?" Angel Cackled.

"Lousy Spirits?" Lucy said angrily as her eyes went from Brown to Black. "You really are trying to push my buttons aren't you? I will show you! Wings of the Celestial Dragon Assemble!"

Once Lucy said that, a pair of Golden Wings Materialized out of her back. It's a good thing the outfit she was wearing was low-cut and didn't interfere with the deployment of her wings.

"Catch me if you can Angel!" Lucy said as she flew up in the sky and sped off. She hid behind a cloud and waited for Angel to come.

Angel then followed after Lucy and stopped in front of a cloud. She then heard a cry of

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!"

The cry was followed by a golden twister type beam that broke through the cloud and hit Angel in the chest. Lucy made sure it didn't hurt her too much so it just appeared as a bruise, but she was struggling to fly as she held her chest.

Out of nowhere, Lucy sped out of the cloud at the speed of light. She used her Whip to quickly tie up Angel. She then flew to where she thought the Magic Council was and left Angel there with a note and vanished. The note just said that Angel had been caught in Northern Magnolia and is currently incapacitated but they had to get her into confinement as fast as possible to keep her from recharging.

Lucy then flew to the Southern part of town after the other escaped Oracion Seis Member.

* * *

_**South Side of Town...**_

A golden streak flew through the sky at the speed of light and met up with two other people as well as two Exceeds that were hovering in the air.

Lucy landed and dispelled her wings.

"Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy said as she called forth her Ram Zodiac Spirit.

"What is it you wish for me to do ma'am?" Aries asked.

"I need you to slow that guy down." Lucy said. "Wendy, Natsu and I have incapacitated him for the time being, but I need you to make sure he stays that way when we take him to justice.

Aries nodded and used her Wool Bomb. Racer had a nice smile on his face and fell asleep in the comfort of Aries Wool.

It seemed that Racer was sleeping. Wendy, Natsu, Carla, and Happy Landed beside Romeo and Lucy who had made sure the wool was nice and tight around Racer.

"So do we go to the Magic Council?" Wendy asked.

"Yes we do. Here Natsu, Romeo catch." Lucy said as she threw comlinks at her two Teammates. "These Comlinks will help us travel through dimensions. Natsu, I have met Igneel, he is anxiously waiting for you to find him. I can take you to him if you want me to. I need to see if Gajeel wants to see Metalicana at a later time."

Lucy then taught Natsu and Romeo how to use it, and Carla taught Happy how to use his as well. Since Lucy knew the way, she opened a portal big enough for all of them to enter. At the other side of the portal they spotted where Lucy had placed Angel and set Racer right next to her.

This time Wendy wrote the note and told the council to get him and Angel into confinement as soon as they can. They then entered their portal once again and arrived right outside the Guild Hall.

* * *

_**Outside the Guild Hall...**_

Lucy and Company arrived right in front of the door to the Guild and walked through the doors. They were greeted by Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Pantherlily as well as the Strauss Siblings. Master Makarov quickly gave the New Team Natsu their reward. It was enough for all of them to pay rent. Lucy had a lot left over so she split it among the rest of the Expanded Team Natsu.

Expanded Team Natsu: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

"Wendy and I were given permission to bring our new expanded Team to the Dragon World to meet everyone." Lucy said. "That is the real reason behind the Portal device on the comlinks that I gave you. Would you like to go to the Dragon World with Wendy and Me?"

Everyone nodded happily and agreed. Since Lucy had full possession of the Heartfilia Estate, her and her friends were able to stay in the mansion that was taken care of really well by the housekeepers.

Where one adventure ends another begins! What is in store for the New Team Natsu? Only time will tell.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Romeo and Wendy decide to just call it as Brother and Sister, but are best friends.  
_**

**_Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo are sent on a mission to track down two escaped members of Oracion Seis.  
_**

**_They find them, incapacitate them, and bring Angel and Racer to justice. Lucy shows just how strong she has become by summoning six spirits at the same time and not even flinching.  
_**

**_After their mission, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo are greeted by the remaining members of the expanded Team Natsu.  
_**

**_Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane greet them and tell Lucy and Wendy that they want to go to the Dragon World. Lucy and Wendy oblige and say they will depart the next morning from the Heartfilia Konzern to the Dragon World.  
_**

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 05: Dragon World, Here We Come!  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

(1) Reference to the third OVA Fairy Academy, Yankee-chan and Yankee-Kun.

~Later On AshK


	5. 05: Dragon World, Here We Come!

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_****__****__**Episode 05: Dragon World, Here We Come!**_

* * *

_**Original Characters:** _Celestia(Lucy's Dragon), Liz(Lucy's Exceed)

_****__**Pairings:**_ Natsu x Lucy, Happy x Carla, Romeo x Wendy, Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, Aquarius x Scorpio, Leo/Loke x Aries, Others TBD.

_**Ages:**_ Lucy Heartfilia: 23, Wendy Marvell: 18, Romeo Conbolt: 19, Natsu Dragneel: 23, Lisanna Strauss: 22, Carla, Liz, Pantherlily and Happy: 12, Erza Scarlet: 25, Gray Fullbuster: 25, MiraJane Strauss: 25, Elfman Strauss: 24 Gajeel Redfox and Levy: 25

_**Year:**_ X797

_**Timeline:**_ After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and through the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously on Celestial Dragon Slayer...**_

Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Romeo took down the remaining members of Oracion Seis and brought them to justice leaving them tied up and incapacitated thanks in part to Aries' Wool. Now they return to the guild only to be greeted by the Strauss Siblings among others.

* * *

_**Outside the Guild Hall...**_

Lucy and Company arrived right in front of the door to the Guild and walked through the doors. They were greeted by Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Pantherlily as well as the Strauss Siblings. Master Makarov quickly gave the New Team Natsu their reward. It was enough for all of them to pay rent. Lucy had a lot left over so she split it among the rest of the Expanded Team Natsu.

Expanded Team Natsu: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

"Wendy and I were given permission to bring our new expanded Team to the Dragon World to meet everyone." Lucy said. "That is the real reason behind the Portal device on the comlinks that I gave you. Would you like to go to the Dragon World with Wendy and Me?"

Everyone nodded happily and agreed. Since Lucy had full possession of the Heartfilia Konzern, her and her friends were able to stay in the mansion that was taken care of really well by the housekeepers.

Everyone chit-chatted and eventually fell into a nice peaceful sleep. They were so happy that Lucy and Wendy were back the Fairy Tail Guild was whole once again.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Leo and Aries used their combined magic to appear in the human world and started to cook. While Lucy and Wendy were training they taught the Celestial Spirits to cook and how to maintain a healthy household. They started to cook as smells wafted through the mansion. This immediately woke all the Dragon Slayers up as they all rushed to the kitchen. Lucy was the first to notice this.

"Loke, Aries what are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "I didn't summon you. Also what are you doing?"

"Lucy Onee-chan what's all the racket?" Wendy asked as she noticed Loke and Aries in the kitchen cooking. "Um Aries, are you sure you should be near the stove? You are made of wool you know."

"Don't worry miss Wendy, Leo is helping me keep my wool from catching on fire." Aries said.

Wendy nodded as Gajeel and Natsu came running down another set of stairs.

"Hey we are trying to sleep." Gajeel said.

"Yeah how are we supposed to be ready to go to the Dragon World in the morning when we are awake?" Natsu asked.

"Um guys, it's morning already." Lucy said. "We all had a good nights sleep. Let's all work together to prepare a nice Breakfast for the others as well as the three hungry Exceeds we are about to encounter."

"Aye Sir!" Everyone said as they nodded sounding almost exactly like Happy.

With that, they set forth to fixing Breakfast for thei hungry group. The Strauss Siblings will probably the most hungry considering their magic consists of take over Animal soul.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked as he continued to help cook. "Do you have an exceed? It's kind of strange being a Dragon Slayer without an exceed."

"Actually I do, but she decided to stay in the Dragon World where Wendy and I trained." Lucy remarked. "She needed to perfect her warrior mode before she could return to Earthland with Wendy, Carla and me."

Wendy and Carla nodded in agreement as everyone prepared to fix Breakfast. Virgo then arrived surprising Lucy as she came up from under her. This caused Lucy to land unceremoniously on her butt.

"Virgo, why did you have to come up from there?" Lucy asked sternly from her location on the floor. "You could've appeared in front of me you know. This kitchen is plenty big enough for all of us."

"Princess, I am sorry!" Virgo apologized. "Time for punishment?"

"Why would I punish you?" Lucy asked as she picked herself up off the floor. "It was an accident. Just don't do it again. What are you here for anyway?"

"I thought I would help straighten up your house Princess." Virgo answered. "Where should I start."

"Thanks Virgo." Lucy remarked. "You are using your own magic aren't you?"

Virgo nodded.

"I want you to make sure the others are getting up and are ready to go to the Dragon World today." Lucy ordered. "Tell them that we are fixing Breakfast for everyone."

Virgo nodded. "Right away Princess. Then is it time for punishment?"

"NO!" Lucy exclaimed. "Now stop asking that before I really decide to punish you."

Virgo nods and goes to her duties.

As soon Virgo did what she was asked to do, she returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

Soon everyone came downstairs and sat around the table.

"So how are we going to get to this Dragon World Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Well we have to enter it from a certain place on the estate. Wendy and I will lead the way. Maybe we can all get some sort of training in as well." Lucy remarked. "I have to find a friend of mine as well. I wonder how Liz is doing."

"Who is Liz?" Mirajane remarked.

"Oh she's my exceed." Lucy stated. "She was having problems maintaining her warrior form for a long period of time."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Breakfast was finished off in a hurry as everyone was excited to get to the Dragon World.

* * *

_**A short time later in Heartfilia Woods...**_

Lucy and Wendy led the group to a clearing where they entered the Dragon World from Six Years ago. They showed everyone how to activate their portal functions. They picked it up really quickly. Lucy was relieved that she didn't have to have a key to enter the Dragon World.

As soon as everybody had gotten familiar with their Portal functions, they activated them opening a giant Portal that led to right outside some castle walls. This is where they would have to meet the dragons. The Dragon World was very similar to Earthland except there wasn't any pollution or wars going on. The Magic Council had no say in this dimension, it was all the responsibility of the King and Queen of the Dragon World, unfortunately at the moment there weren't really any official rulers recognized, but someone had to keep it functioning while Lucy learned how to be a Queen of Dragons. Right now she was the Princess of the Dragons. She couldn't help but feel as if two people very dear to her were watching over her and her friends. She knew this comfort.

* * *

_**Inside Dragon Castle...**_

A woman that was about 5'5" with blond hair was in the throne room of the Castle addressing two people.

"Celestia what is it you need?" Jude asked as he and Layla looked on. "Is it time for us to reveal that we are alive?"

"Or should we wait?" Layla asked.

"My King and Queen, I wish for you to bring this doll back to life." Celestia said as she held up the doll version of Michelle. "She was being controlled by Brain II during the Key of the Starry Skies battle. Lucy really misses talking to her. Could you do that for her and me?"

The two Dragon World rulers nodded and cast a dual spell. They turned Michelle back to human only instead of looking like she did as Imitatia, she was very beautiful with both eyes in good condition. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She had a Blue and White outfit that consisted of a Blue and White Halter Top with a matching Blue and White Mini Skirt. Her hair was down to mid-back and she had a very beautiful appearance with 38C-Cup Bust and an hourglass figure on her feet she was wearing Knee-High Stockings and had Blue and White Tennis Shoes on. She was a lot more beautiful than she was when she brought Lucy and Fairy Tail into the trap laid by the Reborn Oracion Seis.

"Uncle, Auntie," Michelle remarked. "Why did you bring me back from my doll form?"

The rulers of the Dragon World pointed to the screen.

"She will be happy to see you as you truly would've been if you were human." Layla said. "Be good to her."

"I will Auntie." Michelle said. She was then followed by a Golden Cat that had Silver Wings She was wearing a Black Bikini Top that showed her cleavage that she had gained. This was Lucy's Exceed Liz. She also had on a black mini-skirt. Looked as if she was a cat with a bad attitude, but she was actually pretty warm and outgoing. She had completed her training and was now able to hold her warrior form for the same amount of time as Carla, Happy, and Lily around the top of her mini-skirt was a black belt. Attached to the black belt were a pair of three-pronged short-swords also known as Sais. "Hey there Liz. Are you ready to greet Lucy, Wendy and her friends?"

"I sure am Michelle." Liz said. "Do you think that Lucy will be glad to see me?"

"I just hope that Lucy Nee-San has forgiven me for my actions as Imitatia." Michelle remarked worriedly.

"That was six years ago." Liz remarked. "I'm sure she has forgiven you by now."

"I hope you're right." Michelle declared as she and Liz exited the castle.

* * *

_**Back to Team Natsu...**_

"So where are Igneel and Metalicana?" Happy asked. "You said you knew them."

"We do, they just don't appear very often." Lucy responded to the blue cat. "They should arrive shortly."

All of a sudden, three roars were heard coming through the sky toward Team Natsu. Natsu tried to protect Lucy, but she told him to stop it. She could take care of herself now and so could Wendy.

One dragon was reddish-orange and had a bit of a smile on it's face. It immediately recognize Natsu as it began to shrink down into a human male about 6'5" 215 lbs wearing a red vest similar to Natsu's as well as white baggy pants. He also had a white scarf just like Natsu as well. He looked to be about early-to-mid forties, but you couldn't tell by his build. He walked up to Natsu and observed his actions He also noticed that Natsu was holding Lucy's hand. The human form dragon had reddish-orange hair about the length of Natsu's.

"I see you found your mate hey Natsu?" the man asked.

"Um is that you Igneel?" Natsu asked. "Yes she is my mate."

"Natsu is my mate also!" Lucy said happily as she laid her head on Natsu's shoulder. "So where is Liz?"

"She's coming." Igneel said. "She has a special surprise for you as well."

The metallic gray dragon flapped it's intimidating wings and looked down at Gajeel holding Levy's hand. The Metallic Gray dragon then began to shrink. He was a bit shorter than Igneel's human form, but not by much. He was about 6'4" 210 lbs and also looked to be in his early-to-mid forties. His outfit consisted of a metallic gray t-shirt, long metallic gray jeans. His shoes were similar to Gajeels and his black hair was the same length as Gajeel.

"So kid, I see you found yourself a mate as well." The human formed dragon said.

"Is that you Metalicana?" Gajeel asked with a huff. "Where did you disappear to 20 years ago? You left me all alone! How dare you!"

Lily turned into his warrior form and threatened Gajeel with his sword. "Show him some respect, he did after all raise you!"

Gajeel looked toward Lily and had a surprised look on his face. He then stood down.

"Um excuse me who are you two?" Elfman asked.

"My name is Igneel." Igneel in human form said. "The one with the attitude problem is Metalicana."

Just then two figures, a sky blue dragon and a Golden Dragon started to land and then transformed into their human forms landing on their own two feet.

"Greetings Princess Lucy." Celestia said as she looked toward her charge and curtsied. "We have been expecting you."

"Hey my child." Grandeeney in Human form said to Wendy. "Is this strapping young man your mate?"

"About that Mother," Wendy said. "Though we may be physically close to the same age, I am technically supposed to be 25. Remember, I was frozen for seven years along with the rest of the core members of Fairy Tail?"

"Wendy-Nee is right." Romeo said. "I may be a year older than she is now, but she is technically six years older than me. That's why we decided to have a type of Brother Sister Relationship, though Wendy-Nee is also my best friend."

Grandeeney nodded in understanding and immediately stopped pursuing the question.

"Miss Lucy, there are two people that wish to see you and here they come." Graneeney said as she pointed to two figures approaching from the sky. the larger figure seemed to be being carried by a winged golden cat. Lucy saw this and gasped in shock and surprise.

"Is that who I think it is?" Lucy asked as she looked to the sky to see her little sister Michelle being carried by her exceed Liz. "It is! It is!"

The Golden cat with wings landed and released the girl in the halter top and Mini-Skirt.

"Michelle, when did you regain your human form?" Lucy asked as she released Natsu and ran over to Michelle. "You look beautiful!"

"Lucy Nee-San!" Michelle said as she hugged Lucy. "You look well! I can tell you have been training."

"I sure have." Lucy said. "I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer now."

"Hey girl! What am I chopped liver?" The Golden Cat said. "How could you forget your own Exceed!"

The Golden Cat with Wings drew her Sais and charged toward Lucy while turning into her warrior mode. Lucy pulled a Bo Staff out of nowhere and stopped the charge.

"I didn't forget about you Liz." Lucy said. "I just had to go get my friends."

As Lucy looked back toward Gray she noticed that Juvia was with him. She had forgotten that Juvia wanted to come to the Dragon World as well. So she must've grabbed onto Gray and entered the Portal with him without anyone knowing.

"Juvia you are quite the sneaky one aren't you?" Lucy asked. "If you wanted to come with us all you would've had to do was just ask."

Lucy then gave Juvia a Blue Green wrist com that looked just like the others' did. She also taught Juvia how to use the portal function.

"Juvia sorry for stowing away." Juvia said. "Juvia should've asked Lucy if Juvia could come."

"Hey don't worry about it Juvia." Lucy said with a smile as she gave Liz a glare that told her to return to her normal form and put her sais away. Liz did so. "Guys this Golden Cat is my Exceed Liz. She didn't arrive on Earthland till a few minutes after all the other exceeds arrived. It seems she was one of the Exceed sent to Earthland as an egg in X778 as well.

Gray and Erza as well as Juvia and the Strauss Siblings introduced themselves to everyone. So did Romeo.

"Princess Lucy, two people have been requesting your presence in the castle throne room." Celestia said. "They are two people that are very dear to you."

"Who are they?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"That is a surprise." Celestia said. "Your friends can come too if they want to."

Lucy nodded and looked toward her friends. They nodded as Celestia, Michelle, and Liz led the group into the castle through the halls into the throne room to a curtain. There was a female voice that spoke from beyond the curtain.

"We are very proud of you my dear Lucy." The female voice said.

"We are proud of the woman you have become." A male voice said. "We have been anxiously awaiting the day of your return. We love you very much."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously she knew those two voices sounded very familiar to her and Michelle at least the male voice did. Lucy also knew she had heard the female voice somewhere before.

The curtains opened to reveal two people that Lucy knew very well.

"Mama, Papa?" Lucy asked in shock. "Is that really you?"

The two nodded. Lucy then immediately fainted. Natsu and the rest of her friends ran up to Lucy to make sure she was okay.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_The New Expanded Team Natsu goes to the Dragon World and meet Metalicana and Igneel as well as being reunited with Michelle. Lucy is attacked by her own Exceed Liz who she easily stops. Then to top it all off she gets the surprise of her life seeing that her parents are alive and well and she faints. What will happen now? Be patient to find out.  
_**

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 06: Reunions and Revelations!  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

Wow! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this update! Please Read and Review if you wish to.

~Later On AshK


	6. 06: Reunions and Revelations!

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_****__****__**Episode 06: Reunions and Revelations!  
**_

* * *

_**Original Characters:** _Celestia(Lucy's Dragon), Liz(Lucy's Exceed)

_****__**Pairings:**_ NaLu, Happy x Carla, , Gajeel x Levy, Gray x Juvia, Aquarius x Scorpio, Leo/Loke x Aries, AlBis, Others TBD.

_**Ages:**_ Lucy Heartfilia: 23, Natsu Dragneel: 23, Wendy Marvell: 18, Romeo Conbolt: 19, Lisanna Strauss: 22, Carla, Liz, Pantherlily and Happy: 12, Erza Scarlet: 25, Gray Fullbuster: 24, Mirajane Strauss: 25, Elfman Strauss: 24 Gajeel Redfox and Levy: 23

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance eventually, will start off as K+

_**Year:**_ X797

_**Timeline:**_ After the Key of the Starry Skies Arc and throughout the Grand Magic Games Arc._**  
**_

* * *

_**Previously on Celestial Dragon Slayer...**_

_"Princess Lucy, two people have been requesting your presence in the castle throne room." Celestia said. "They are two people that are very dear to you."_

_"Who are they?" Lucy asked worriedly._

_"That is a surprise." Celestia said. "Your friends can come too if they want to."_

_Lucy nodded and looked toward her friends. They nodded as Celestia, Michelle, and Liz led the group into the castle through the halls into the throne room to a curtain. There was a female voice that spoke from beyond the curtain._

_"We are very proud of you my dear Lucy." The female voice said._

_"We are proud of the woman you have become." A male voice said. "We have been anxiously awaiting the day of your return. We love you very much."_

_"Who are you?" Lucy asked curiously she knew those two voices sounded very familiar to her and Michelle at least the male voice did. Lucy also knew she had heard the female voice somewhere before._

_The curtains opened to reveal two people that Lucy knew very well._

_"Mama, Papa?" Lucy asked in shock. "Is that really you?"_

_The two nodded. Lucy then immediately fainted. Natsu and the rest of her friends ran up to Lucy to make sure she was okay._

* * *

_**In the Infirmary...**  
_

Lucy stirs as she looks up into the eyes of her love Natsu. Wendy and Romeo are also looking on worried about Lucy. Happy, Carla, Liz, and Pantherlily also look on with worry. Juvia and Gray as well as Gajeel and Levy also look on worried.

The rest of the new Team Natsu is out exploring the castle grounds.

"Lucy Nee-San are you okay?" Michelle inquired with worry and love in her eyes for her big sister. "Do you need us to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine Michelle." Lucy said as she looks toward Natsu. "Did I see who I think I did?"

Natsu nods. Lucy then starts to faint again only to be stopped by a passionate loving kiss from Natsu.

"Lucy, you gave us quite a scare!" Natsu said as he embraced his love. "We thought you were going to leave us."

"You can't get rid of me that easy Flame Brain." Lucy stated as she playfully rubbed Natsu's hair. "I must say you have gotten quite handsome over the past six years."

"You are no slouch in the beauty department yourself Lucy." Natsu remarked with a blush that was matched quite plainly with the blush on Lucy's face. "I always thought you were beautiful."

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said as she embraced her boyfriend. "I'm just glad we got together."

"Lucy Nee-Chan are you going to be okay?" Romeo and Wendy chorused as they stood next to each other.

"Hey Bunny, you aren't going to pass out again are you?" Gajeel asked.

"Lu-Chan are you sure you will be okay?" Levy asked worriedly.

"Of course I am Le-Chan." Lucy said as she got herself up out of bed. "Liz could you and Michelle please get us all something to drink please."

Liz and Michelle nodded as they went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Lucy got up out of bed and embraced Natsu lovingly.

"So you guys waited for Wendy and me all the years we were gone?" Lucy asked.

"I was wondering that as well." Wendy stated trying to reflect Lucy's inquiry.

"Well for a while we just waited until you three came back." Natsu said. "Then everyone got really bored and decided to train to pass the time while you, Wendy and Carla were gone."

"Um we have a confession to make." Gray remarked. "Fairy Tail is really the weakest guild in all of Fiore right now. Mainly because of our seven year blank, the same one that you, Wendy, and Carla have. Remember how we were stuck on Tenrou Island?"

Lucy nods then Liz flies down beside her mistress and speaks up in kind of a Valley Girl like voice, but kind of a bad-girl edge to it.

"I was like there as well." Liz said. "I was just hiding in the trees trying to watch over you Lucy. I knew that you would be a Celestial Dragon Slayer before you even started your trainin'. I was just in the shadows trailing you and the rest of the Tenrou Team. Romeo is the only one of us here at the moment that doesn't have a seven year blank so he is not really as weak as the Tenrou Team is at this moment. All of us have gotten stronger, but we are not up to the complete full strength we were 13 years ago."

"So what you are saying is, that you all kept on training your hearts out while Lucy Nee-Chan and myself along with Carla were training in this world?" Wendy inquired.

Everyone nodded.

"We tried to enter the Grand Magic Games while you were gone, but we came in last place every year." Natsu explained. "Fairy Tail just wasn't the same without you two and Carla. This is also the first time we have met Liz."

Lucy nods in understanding.

Just then Jude and Layla Heartfilia came into the infirmary and saw their little girl up and walking around better than ever.

"Lucy my dear." Layla remarked. "Your father and I need to talk to you."

"We are going to explain how we are still alive." Jude said. "However, when you return to Earthland with your friends we have to stay behind and rule this place until you and Natsu are ready take over."

"Can we please go into the living room Mama and Papa?" Lucy asked her parents. "It would be a lot more comfortable than this room is. Besides, there is also a lot more room and more places for people to sit."

Lucy's parents nodded in understanding as they lead the group into the living room.

* * *

_**In the living room...**_

Layla and Jude led the group into the living room only to be greeted by the Strauss Siblings. The group situates themselves among the three couches. The three couches are two sofa's and one Loveseat. The Human Wizards take the Sofas while the exceeds take the love seat. There is also a lone recliner in the same area.

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, and Levy are on one sofa. Lisanna, Elfman, MiraJane, Erza, Gray, and Juvia are on the other. Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, and Liz are on the loveseat. Layla and Jude take the recliner with Jude sitting in the seat and Layla sitting on one of the arms of the chair with one of her arms around Jude.

"Well as you know, 20 years ago, the dragons seemed to disappear and I seemed to die." Layla said. "The reality of it is that I have been here since then trying to get this world ready for you to rule my dear Lucy. Sorry I never showed up, but according to all the records in Earthland I am dead. I died in X777. In reality, I actually moved here with the dragons that year. The dragons never actually did disappear. They just retreated back into this world. This will be your world as well as Natsu's once you are ready. Once that happens, your father and I will disappear forever into heaven. At this point neither you nor Natsu is ready to take over this world. As it is still in the process of being completed."

"So what about you Papa?" Lucy inquired. "Why all of a sudden did you decide to join Mama here?"

"I did that because, I missed her dearly." Jude said. "I am so sorry for how I treated you when you were younger. I had no business trashing the rice ball you fixed me to show me that you loved me. I was just so busy with my business that I kind of forgot about you since the housekeeping staff took care of you since Layla disappeared. I just couldn't bare to look at your face because you reminded me so much of the love of my life that disappeared. I really wasn't sure if I could stay alive seeing as you look so much like your mother. Can you ever forgive me Lucy?"

"Can you ever forgive me for disappearing on you my little girl?" Layla asked.

"Of course I can," Lucy said as she looked into the pleading eyes of her parents that pretty much came back from the dead and were living in this world that they were making for Lucy. "You are my mama and papa. Though I wonder Papa, why did you fake your death a few weeks before we came back from Tenrou Island after our Seven Year sleep?"

"I was afraid that I would never see you again." Jude said. "My heart was broken. I couldn't bare to go on at least not in Earthland. So I made my home here in the Dragon World with your mother. It was just what I had to do. According to the records of Earthland, I died in X791 a few weeks before you all returned from Tenrou Island. Just like the dragons and your mother, I elected to disappear back into the Dragon World and help Layla get ready for you to take it over once you found a mate. From the way you have your arm around Natsu, I assume you have already chosen your mate am I right?"

Lucy just blushes and nods sheepishly as she lays her head on Natsu's shoulder. "Though neither him nor I have decided on when we are going to tie the knot. Once we do that, we will mark each other."

"That's true, I myself know that I am not ready for marriage. Both of us are still young and have so much ahead of us. Once we do finally tie the knot you and our friends at Fairy Tail will be the first ones to know." Natsu said to Jude and Layla who promptly nodded in understanding. They knew what it's like, because up until Layla's apparent death/disappearance it was getting really hard for them to stop fighting to provide a good environment for their little girl to live in. They did get married really young as it was. Layla being 19 and Jude being 21.

"So are you guys ready to return to Earthland?" Layla asked. "With those portal devices you can come back to the Dragon World anytime you wish to. Heck maybe you can even use this place to train for the Grand Magic Games!"

"That sounds like a plan." Happy remarked. "But I am not sure whether our masters will decide to participate in them or not."

"It really all depends on what Master Macao and Master Makarov say. " Gray stated. "Hey Michelle if you want to, you can come with us back to Earthland and maybe join Fairy Tail."

"After everything I did to you as Imitatia?" Michelle asked as she pulled a folding chair out of the closet and sets it up so she can sit on it. "How could you still want to be my friend?"

"Michelle," Lucy addressed her little sister after she got up and walked over to her. "You were not in control of your actions, Midnight, no Brain II was controlling you. I have already forgiven you. Also the guild has forgiven you."

"I need to learn some magic though." Michelle said. "I think I will just stay here and help Uncle Jude and Aunt Layla set up this world for you. At least for now Lucy Nee-San."

"I understand Michelle." Lucy said sadly. "You are always welcome at Fairy Tail."

Michelle nods as she hears everybody's stomach's growl. Even the Exceeds.

"I am like so totally hungry!" Liz griped. "Can we please get something to eat?"

"Juvia is hungry too." Juvia said.

The rest of the group also acknowledged that they were hungry. Lucy then walks up to her parents.

"Mama, Papa?" Lucy asked. "How do days pass here as compared to Earthland?"

"They are the same." Layla said. "So don't worry, Time Passes here the same way it does in Earthland and Edolas."

"So your guild knows where you are." Jude said. "You did tell them you were going to the Dragon World didn't you?"

Lucy nodded.

"Then everything is taken care of." Lucy's parents said. "Do you want to help us make a delicious meal?"

Lucy nodded and followed her parents into the kitchen with Liz following close behind.

"We are going to look around this world a little bit more." Natsu remarked. "If that's okay with you."

Lucy heard this and let them know that she would catch up with them later.

With that, everyone except for Michelle and Liz headed out to do some more exploring of the Dragon World. Liz and Michelle followed Lucy and her parents into the kitchen to start to help cook a nice meal for everyone.

The meal was easily prepared as delicious smells coerced out of one of the many chimneys of Dragon Castle. This immediately brought everyone that left to go exploring back to the castle because of the delicious smells.

"Time to chow down!" Natsu said as he rushed back toward the castle.

"I will beat you there!" Gray said.

"I don't think so Ice Princess!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wings of the Fire Dragon Assemble!"

"Ice Make! Wings of Ice!" Gray exclaimed as wings of ice that could also function for flight sprouted out of his back.

Erza requipped into her winged armor and Lisanna turned her arms into wings. Lisanna and Erza were in between the two feuding mages.

"You Two Stop..." Lisanna started.

"Fighting!" Erza finished.

The two feuding mages nodded in fear as they landed and deactivated their wings.

"We are just going to walk!" Wendy said. "If it's okay with you Romeo."

"I actually prefer that Wendy-Nee." Romeo said from beside his best friend. Even though technically she is older than he is, her body is physically younger than his. "It's safer that way, besides I don't know how to fly."

Wendy nods and giggles at her best friends disposition.

With that everyone headed back to the castle following their noses.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

The group that went to explore more of the Dragon World arrived in the foyer of the castle and followed their noses to the kitchen. A delicious meal was then set in front of them. The group idly chit-chatted and ate happily talking about the upcoming Grand Magic Games that they needed to train for.

Once the meal was done and over with, Team Natsu, along with Lucy's Exceed Liz, made their way out to return to Earthland. They waved goodbye to Layla, Michelle, and Jude while they were heading out.

After about a half an hour of walking they arrived at the top of a plateau that overlooked the entire castle grounds and the surrounding area.

* * *

_**At the top of the Plateau...**_

Team Natsu and Liz got ready to activate their portal devices as Metalicana, Celestia, Grandeeney, and Igneel looked on.

"Gray, let any of us know if you want to learn some Ice Dragon Slaying Magic." Celestia suggested. "We will summon the Ice Dragon if that's what you wish to do."

Grandeeney then turned to everyone along with Igneel and Metalicana. "You kids take care of yourselves and lookout for each other. We want you guys to come back to us."

The group nodded as they activated their portals and stepped through them returning back to the Heartfila Estate and head back to Fairy Tail. It had only been about twelve hours since they arrived here. Now it was time to return to Earthland which they did.

Where one adventure ends, another begins.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_The New Expanded Team Natsu has finished their adventures in the Dragon World and have now returned to the Heartfilia Konzern to get ready to return to Fairy Tail. Lucy also knows now that her parents are alive and well in the Dragon World, but unfortunately can't leave it. Team Natsu now has to let the two masters know that they want to compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games. Also Lucy's Exceed Liz joins her Mistress. Will Liz be accepted into Fairy Tail? Find out as the story continues.  
_**

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 07: Return to the Guild  
**_

~Later On AshK


	7. 07: Return to the Guild

_**Celestial Dragon Slayer**_

_**Author: AshK1980**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Fairy Tail, never have and never will. I am just writing this for the enjoyment of writing. This is also my own idea of Lucy leaving the Guild for six years.

_****__****__****__**Episode 07: Return to the Guild**_  


* * *

_****__**Pairings:**_ NaLu, Happy x Carla, Friendship!RomEndy, GaLe, GrUvia, Aquarius x Scorpio, Leo/Loke x Aries, JeRza, Others TBD.

_**Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T for Violence and Romance eventually, will start off as K+

_**Year:**_ X797

* * *

_**At the top of the Plateau...**_

Team Natsu and Liz got ready to activate their portal devices as Metalicana, Celestia, Grandeeney, and Igneel looked on.

"Gray, let any of us know if you want to learn some Ice Dragon Slaying Magic." Celestia suggested. "We will summon the Ice Dragon if that's what you wish to do."

Grandeeney then turned to everyone along with Igneel and Metalicana. "You kids take care of yourselves and lookout for each other. We want you guys to come back to us."

The group nodded as they activated their portals and stepped through them returning back to the Heartfilia Konzern and head back to Fairy Tail. It had only been about twelve hours since they arrived here. Now it was time to return to Earthland which they did.

* * *

_**At the Estate...**_

"You know, I have plenty of room here if you all want to move in." Lucy stated happily. "Natsu and I get the master bedroom though. We have plenty of other bedrooms."

"Really how much would you charge for rent?" Mirajane asked from next to her brother and sister.

"70,000 Jewels per month from each of you. The same amount that I was paying before our suspended animation on Tenrou. I have plenty of room. I am thinking of starting a Wizard School. Did you know that the main hall is five times the size of our guild's main hall. There are plenty of areas of different elemental environments around this entire estate. I have to see about moving Mama and Papa's grave stones back here."

"I think I need to get back to Fairy Hills and pack since we are moving into here!" Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Levy chimed together.

"I guess we better move too huh Happy? Since I am dating Lucy now." Natsu stated to the Exceed on his shoulder.

"Aye Sir!"

"I think it would be wonderful don't you think so Wendy?" Carla asked her partner.

"I do, Lucy-Nee is so nice. We did train together all that time." Wendy stated happily in her normal quiet voice.

"Mira-Nee can we please move in here? It is so much bigger than our rooms at Fairy Hills." Lisanna asked.

"This house is a man! I want to move here too!" Elfman stated.

"Ge-he. I think it's a great idea what do you think my kitty?"

"I think it's an excellent idea. We better check with the master first though." Gray replied to the rest of the group.

"Juvia wants to spend time with Gray! I want to move in too!" Juvia said as she put her arm around Gray and Gray put his arm around Juvia. During the six years that Lucy, Wendy, and Carla were training Gary got together with Juvia, Gajeel and Levy finally confessed. Carla and Happy confessed right when Carla got back from her training.

"Hey, this is quite a place here and 70,000 Jewels isn't too bad." Mirajane stated. "It certainly is a lot more economic than the 400,000 Jewel a month I'm paying at Fairy Hills."

"Are you sure it's okay Lu-Chan?" Levy asked as she clung to Gajeel.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We are all on the same team aren't we?"

"Aye Sir!" All the boys chimed at once.

"Those are very bad Happy Impressions." Lucy says as she rolls her eyes. "Right Liz?"

"Like totally. It's funny though."

Lucy couldn't help but agree with her Exceed. She started laughing along with the other girls.

"What are you girls laughing at! That's not very manly!"

"Well maybe it's because we are all girls Elf-Nii-Chan."

"Elfman, Lisanna is right. We are not men, we are women." Mirajane stated through her giggles.

All the male Team Natsu members face-palmed.

"Well we need to get going." The Celestial Dragon Slayer said as she recovered from her laughing fit. "We have to get back to the guild. I actually think we should call this place Team Natsu Headquarters now."

"Aye Sir!" All the Exceeds said together.

All of a sudden on the belts of the four Dragon Slayers Platinum Keys appeared. They had the symbols of their dragons printed on it. A star was on Lucy's, a flame was on Natsu's, an iron pillar was on Gajeel's, and a cloud was on Wendy's.

"I guess this means our dragons want us to call them whenever we need them. They did tell us that they were known as the Dragon Quartet of Fairy Tail before they disappeared." Lucy remarked to everyone.

Everyone then headed to the guild.

* * *

_**Natsu kicked the door open and Lucy spoke up...  
**_

"We're back!" The Celestial Dragon Slayer stated with her smile.

"We would like to talk to Master Makarov." Titania spoke up.

"We want to participate in the upcoming Grand Magic Games." The Sky Maiden said with a smile.

"Time to win our title as the strongest Guild in Fiore back!" Salamander exclaimed.

"You is anyone here?" Black Steel inquired.

The Takeover Siblings, Gray, Juvia, and the Exceeds looked around at the vacant guild.

Levy then went over to a light switched and flipped it on.

"Surprise!" Everyone said as they popped out of their hiding places. "Time to party!"

Cana immediately took to drinking.

"Welcome back my children. I need to talk to Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, and Erza. Please come into my office." Makarov ordered.

The aforementioned wizards entered the office leaving the Exceeds behind. Erza was surprised to see a blue-haired mage she knew very well.

"Jellal?" Erza asked as she ran over to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have some good news Erza, Jellal has been cleared of all of his charges and was allowed to join Fairy Tail." Makarov explained. Lucy knew that a certain Lion Spirit had something to do with it.

* * *

_**In the Celestial World...**_

Loke sneezed while he was sitting next to Aries who had her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay Leo?" Aries asked concerned for her boyfriend. "Are you catching a cold?"

"No Aries, I just think that Lucy is thinking about me. I helped Jellal get cleared of all of his charges regarding the Tower of Heaven when Lucy and the others were in the Dragon World."

* * *

_**Back to Makarov's Office...  
**_

"Hey weren't you part of Crime Sorciere?" Erza asked.

"I was, but Meredy and Ultear let me leave when they heard my charges had been dropped. That's why I joined Fairy Tail." Jellal spoke up from beside Erza.

"What did you call us in here for Master?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We are participating in the upcoming Grand Magic Games in three months. I have chosen you to represent Fairy Tail. You are the strongest team we have to offer. I can also pick another team since there are eight competing teams. Including your team, there are only seven teams participating. You will be Team Fairy Tail A."

"Who will be Team Fairy Tail B?" Natsu asked.

"Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, and Romeo."

"Why Romeo Master?" Wendy asked in curiosity and happiness. "Wouldn't Cana be more suited for a space on Team Fairy Tail B. She has more experience than Romeo does as a mage."

"While that's true child, I think it would be better for you and Romeo to get to know each other better. I can tell that you two like each other, or as Happy says you Loooove Each other!"

Wendy's jaw dropped open as she pictured herself beating up the blue exceed, but then she immediately shut that idea out of her head knowing that Carla would beat her up if she caught her even laying one mean finger on Happy. She then remembered something so she avoided blushing.

"Master it's not what you think! I did used to have a crush on Romeo, but then while I was training I got to thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Though because of our seven year sleep I am a year younger than Romeo, I am technically six years older than he is. so it's best that we just remain best friends kind of like a brother-sister relationship." Wendy said as she hugged the diminutive old man. "Is Master Macao okay with this?"

"He is the one that suggested the idea of us participating in the games and Romeo being on one of the teams. He can tell how you two used to feel about each other. My guess is that he would rather have you be best friends instead of a couple given your technical age difference."

"So when do we leave to start training?" Lisanna asked of the Third Master.

"We start tomorrow." Mavis said as she appeared in front of the group.

"First Master Mavis Vermilion?" Team Natsu A chimed together.

Mavis just nods and smiles. "Don't worry only those that bear the Fairy Tail Symbol can see me."

Team Natsu A nodded as they left the office leaving Jellal. They then told Mira, Laxus, Romeo, Gajeel, and Juvia to go into the office.

Once outside they tell everyone in the guild that Fairy Tail is competing in the Grand Magic Games.

Soon enough, Mira and the others come out and they all start partying and having random fights. Mira approaches Erza with an angry look in her eyes now that she and Elfman have their fighting spirit back and have had it back since Lisanna returned.

"Erza! Fight me just like old times! Let's have a practice match! I won't lose!" Mirajane said as she activated her Satan Soul.

"If that's how you want it Mira, then I will fight you just like we did when we were younger!" Erza exclaimed.

All of a sudden Gray and Natsu started fighting.

"Just like old times." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Aye Sir!" Liz and Happy said together. All of a sudden Gajeel decided to join in the fight with Natsu and Gray. Chaos unfolded once again!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**_Team Natsu: _**

Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, Romeo Conbolt, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, and Erza Scarlet.**_  
_**

_**Exceeds: **_

Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Liz.

**_Sub-teams of Team Natsu:_**

**_ Team Natsu A:_**

Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, Lisanna Strauss.**_  
_**

**_Team Natsu B:_**

Romeo Conbolt, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Locksear.

**_Team Natsu C(Exceeds): _**

Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Liz.

_**Team Fairy Tail A:**_

Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Reserve Members: Wendy Marvell.

_**Team Fairy Tail B:**_

Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Reserve Members: Romeo Conbolt.

_**Next Time on Celestial Dragon Slayer - Episode 08: Beach Training!  
**_

_**Author's Note:  
**_

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this update! Please Read and Review if you wish to.

~Later On AshK1980


End file.
